


Mal-entendido

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anime shit, Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teenager Tom, but is not that important, its in portuguese gringo, teenager tord, tord is a fucking otaku
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Tom têm algumas ideias erradas quando Tord lhe convida para passar a noite na sua casa.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 6





	Mal-entendido

Tom apareceu na casa de Tord no horário combinado, às cinco e meia da tarde, de um sábado, e passaria a noite por lá. Ele estava nervoso quando tocou a campainha da casa e ficou mais ainda quando Patryck, um dos pais de Tord, atendeu a porta. Não era a primeira vez que viu o homem, nem seria a primeira vez que passava uma boa parte do fim de semana naquela casa, mas estava particularmente ansioso daquela vez. 

Tord havia falado que seus pais iriam sair para só voltar de noite e Tom não conseguiu pensar em desculpas o suficiente para evitar o inevitável. Já o norueguês não pareceu particularmente ansioso ou sequer nervoso com a possibilidade de ficar mesmo sozinho com Tom.

Ele era um maldito.

Enfim, o adulto apenas lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso educado e simpático, que foi prontamente retribuído, antes de falar que o filho estava no quarto.

Andou pelo corredor familiar até a porta decorada com um punhado de colagens – desenhos japoneses, jogos – e abriu. O ambiente também não era estranho, nas paredes haviam pôsteres de animes, mangás, videogames e de garotas de roupas e poses provocantes. Também tinha um daqueles travesseiros gigantes, a fronha com estampa de alguma loira com muito corpo e pouca roupa, bem genérica, do lado da estante cheia de mangás. 

Quem não conhecesse o dono do quarto, não diria que ele namorava um cara.

Na verdade, quem não conhecesse Tord, jamais diria que ele tinha habilidades sociais o suficiente para se relacionar com alguém que não fossem as garotas de jogos dating sim.

_Ele realmente não tinha._

_E falando no diabo…_

— Fecha a porta, Jeová! — Ele sequer olhou na sua direção, muito concentrado no videogame. 

Quando fez o que Tord pediu – mandou – o quarto ficou consideravelmente mais escuro, a iluminação vinha apenas da televisão ligada ao console de jogos eletrônicos. Lá tinha uma menina de cabelo rosa e olhos grandes, em um cenário de quarto e uma caixa de diálogo na frente de tudo.

— O que você tá fazendo aí?

— Jogando. — O menu de pause do jogo era cor de rosa clarinho, com corações e, apesar de o conteúdo do jogo em si, era bem gay. Sentou-se do lado de Tord, no chão, quando ele foi tirar o cartucho. — Eu comprei um jogo novo de luta, quer testar? 

Ele estava agindo de modo terrivelmente usual, enquanto Tom deu os ombros nervosamente e murmurou um ‘tanto faz’. Apenas observou ele trocar o jogo e por alguns instantes o quarto ficou escuro, então o jogo iniciou. Recebeu o segundo controle e então começaram.

O gráfico era bonito e não lembrava de ter visto nada parecido. Simpatizou com um lutador ninja, enquanto Tord escolheu como personagem jogável a provável _sex symbol_ , de cabelo curto e armadura que mostrava bem mais do que deveria para realmente proteger. Nenhuma novidade. Tom ganhou a primeira luta e, enquanto se xingavam, Tord conseguiu ganhar a segunda. 

A competitividade entre eles se mostrou mais claramente quando começou a terceira e última luta, de desempate.

— Desiste, Jeová, nós dois sabemos quem vai ganhar aqui~

— Nem fodendo, commie. — Respondeu os cutucões de Tord com uma cotovelada, só por isso ele parou. — Depois que eu ganhar você vai me chupar!

Normal, eles viviam falando aqueles tipos de coisas um para o outro-

— Tá’.

_Silêncio_.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Tom processasse a resposta. Inesperado, com certeza. De repente perguntou-se se os pais de Tord já tinham saído e o mesmo nervosismo de antes, só que muito pior, voltou com força.

_Estavam ali, era real._

_Tão real quanto o dia no banheiro da lanchonete._

_Mas agora estava sozinho com Tord._

Aquela bomba repentina de ansiedade levou Tom a derrota.

— Eu não falei que ia ganhar?! Chupa você, Jeová! 

— Vai a merda commie!

O sorriso afiado de Tord, esbanjando o aparelho, vacilou quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta muito interessante de Tom. Ele estava quieto demais, falando bem a verdade, e a vergonha também era novidade. Com confusão, perguntou:

— Tom, você tá bem-? 

O beijo foi inesperado, os dentes se bateram e por isso Tom se afastou rápido. 

Depois o silêncio foi a única coisa real entre eles, mas era porque Tord não estava entendendo o motivo de Tom estar com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Os garotos se encararam por alguns instantes e Tord não tinha certeza do que se passava na cabeça do outro.

Quando abriu a boca para perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, ele foi mais rápido:

— Você disse que os seus pais só vão voltar de noite… 

— Acho que eles já saíram. — Não entendeu a expressão dele, os olhos arregalados e nem quando passou a mão pelo rosto. — Mas no que isso vem ao caso?

— Você me chamou pra cá logo hoje, sabe? _A gente tá sozinho, sabe…_

Então, finalmente, Tord entendeu o que Tom estava pensando e, por mais impressionante que fosse, aquilo sequer passou pela sua cabeça antes dele falar. Sentiu a vergonha subir e o silêncio absolutamente desconfortável reinou mais uma vez, Tom apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado. 

— _Depois eu que sou tarado, hein, Jeová?_

— Cala a boca!

Tord considerou ficar quieto e deixar o clima estranho dissolver naturalmente, mas alguma parte da sua mente não permitiu:

— Você quer?

— O que? 

— Fazer isso. 

Tom não disse nada por tanto tempo que Tord achou que ele simplesmente não fosse lhe responder, mas estava errado:

— _Talvez eu queira…_

O inglês virou o rosto na sua direção e ele ainda não parecia totalmente confortável com a situação, mas nenhum dos dois estava. 

Ninguém sabia exatamente como começar e Tord sentiu que todos os mangás de conteúdo adulto que leu não ajudariam em nada.

Mesmo assim foi Tom que se aproximou primeiro, ele foi quem beijou primeiro e Tord só não caiu porque estava encostado na cama. Fechou os olhos e agarrou o moletom azul depois que o beijo ficou menos travado, então sentiu as mãos incertas dele na sua cintura, sem saber muito bem onde pegar-

Então a porta do quarto abriu. 

— Tord, você-? 

Era o seu pai, Paul, que tinha os pegue dentro de um quarto escuro, entrando de repente, sem nem bater na maldita porta.

Sinceramente? Para Tord pareceu o fim do mundo.

Imediatamente os garotos se empurraram para longe um do outro, mas Tord estava especialmente irritado, tanto que nem mesmo se permitiu ficar envergonhado, pelo menos não tanto quanto Tom. Qual era a dificuldade de bater na porra da porta!?

Levantou do chão antes de falar com o homem:

— Pai, o que eu já falei sobre bater antes de entrar!? 

— Desculpe atrapalhar, mas você podia ter trancado a porta. — O sorriso divertido dele apenas lhe tirou ainda mais do sério.

— _Sai daqui!_

— Tá bom, eu saio! — Por um instante, enquanto ele fechava a porta, Tord pensou que ficaria por aquilo, mesmo. Estava errado, infelizmente. — _Só lembra de usar camisinha_. 

A porta fechou e Tord quis morrer, ainda conseguia escutar a risada de Paul de fora do quarto. Quando olhou para Tom teve quase certeza que ele estava pior, mas a penumbra no quarto não lhe deixou verificar muito bem..

Tomou o mesmo lugar ao lado dele, no chão, e ficou quieto. Queria se enfiar em algum buraco e morrer de vergonha.

— Melhor a gente só jogar outro jogo…? — Tom falou com incerteza e esperou por uma resposta por tempo demais, o suficiente para achar que só não tinha escutado. — Tord?

— Sim, é melhor.

_Ainda sentia vontade de sumir._

**[...]**

O clima demorou bastante tempo para realmente melhorar e Tom ainda sentia a estranheza sobre o pai de Tord ter os pegado em um momento íntimo. Tudo bem que não passou de um beijo, mas, Deus, ainda sentia que poderia morrer de vergonha. Como olharia na cara de Paul na manhã seguinte?!

O melhor era não pensar nisso por enquanto.

O quarto escuro demais e Tom encarava o teto sem conseguir dormir. Do seu lado estava Tord, mas de costas, até que sentiu uma movimentação na cama e logo ele estava olhando na sua direção. Não havia muito espaço naquele colchão, não era uma cama de casal, mas os dois cabiam com algum aperto.

— _Tom?_

— Hm…?

— Eu não tô conseguindo dormir…

— E eu com isso, commie? — Recebeu um xingamento e um chute não realmente forte, por isso riu. — Ok, na verdade eu também não tô.

Sentiu uma movimentação na cama e virou o rosto naquela direção, agora Tord estava mais próximo e mesmo com o escuro quase conseguia ver o rosto. De repente ele estava apenas perto demais. Virou o corpo na direção do namorado e ele não hesitou ao esconder o rosto na sua camiseta, também sentiu um braço pela sua cintura e uma mão nas costas, como num abraço desajeitado que Tom retribuiu com incerteza. Após isso apenas escutou-o chamar pelo seu nome, abafado:

— Tom…?

— O que foi agora?

— Você- — A primeira palavra soou abafada, mas logo o ele tinha levantado o rosto e quase foi capaz de vê-lo, mesmo no escuro. — _Você que tentar fazer aquilo de novo…?_

Tom sentiu-se aliviado por Tord finalmente ter feito aquela pergunta porque, Deus, estava mesmo querendo tentar mais uma vez, mas não tinha coragem de falar por conta própria.

— Na verdade eu quero sim.

Empurrou Tord na cama minúscula para ficar por cima e beijou a dele boca, sentindo-o timidamente separar os lábios e lhe deixar entrar, com as duas mãos apoiadas em suas costas, segurando o tecido da camiseta, enquanto suas mãos estavam na cama, uma de cada lado da cintura dele.

Nenhum deles reparou exatamente em que momento começaram a se esfregar um no outro, mas logo as mãos de Tord estavam no cabelo de Tom e ambos soltaram aqueles sons abafados pelo beijo. Logo ele já tinha aberto as pernas o suficiente para que Tom pudesse encaixar o quadril ali confortavelmente e esfregar a seu membro ainda meio duro entre as pernas dele, sentindo-o não muito diferente. Foi daquele ponto que nunca tiveram a oportunidade de passar, daqueles amassos um pouco mais intenso, mas isso iria mudar.

Ainda sim Tom não estava esperando pela troca de posições. De uma hora para outra era Tord que estava por cima e o escuro estava lhe deixando especialmente nervoso. O norueguês tomou as rédeas do beijo e da situação toda, também havia alguma pressa nas mãos dele tocando o seu corpo, mas, no instante que Tord desceu as mãos para a bermuda larga de Tom ele empurrou o outro garoto:

— _Espera-!_

Tord realmente parou, afastou o rosto e lhe encarou por alguns instantes.

— O que foi?

— Eu não quero mais…

Mais silêncio e Tord se afastou ainda mais, esticou o braço para ligar o abajur na mesa de cabeceira. Ele estava com a vergonha óbvia no rosto, até mesmo as orelhas pareciam vermelhinhas, mas também pareceu bastante descontente com a sua resposta. Os dois se sentaram na cama.

— Mas… _tu já tá de pau duro_ _._ — Tord apontou usando o indicador e Tom fechou as pernas, sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

— E daí?!

— _Eu deixo tu me comer primeiro se quiser._

Aquilo apenas piorou sua ansiedade, por mais que Tom estivesse no mínimo lisonjeado com a proposta. O problema era que não sabia se conseguiria, Tord não era intimidante, não de formas convencionais, e… Não duvidava de nada vindo dele. Era a pessoa mais imprevisível que Tom já conhecerá na vida.

— Esse não é o problema…? — Não dava para explicar como aquele não era o momento certo. — Eu não tô no _clima_ -

O olhar afiado do outro garoto gradativamente fez a sua voz diminuir, especialmente ao notar para onde ele estava olhando.

— E eu não acredito que o meu namorado é a porra de um _broxa_ …

— Eu não sou broxa, seu comunista do caralho!!

— Não é o que o _seu_ _caralho_ tá me dizendo, Jeová.

_A ansiedade era mesmo um problema._

— Tudo bem, eu já entendi. — Apesar de as palavras, Tord não soava particularmente compreensivo. — Não vou insistir se você é impotente-

E Tord sempre seria a única pessoa da face da Terra que irritaria Tom tão facilmente. Acabou indo para cima do outro garoto e estava prestes a começar uma briga, mas ele simplesmente sorriu e se deixou ser empurrado, deitar na cama novamente.

Mais uma vez, sem perceber, estava fazendo exatamente o que Tord queria e dessa vez não ligou tanto para isso.

— Eu vou te mostrar quem é o broxa aqui.

  
  


**[...]**

  
  


Os dois eram broxa.

Enquanto Tom não conseguia manter uma ereção por causa do nervosismo, Tord gozou rápido demais e com muito pouco. Foi tudo um desastre absoluto em todos os aspectos, mas pelo menos, graças a Tord, Tom descobriu onde ficava a próstata porque eles tentaram de verdade fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

E, agora, na manhã seguinte com as cortinas do quarto bem fechadas, Tom não se mexia na cama e estava virado de costas para o namorado. Sem vontade de acordá-lo ou começar uma conversa depois da noite passada ou, ao menos, sem saber bem o que falar agora. Eles iam fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Parecia uma boa opção.

Imediatamente fingiu estar dormindo ao sentir uma movimentação na cama, mesmo assim Tord não ficou quieto:

— Eu sei que tu tá acordado.

Não respondeu e ganhou um cutucão nas costas.

— O que foi porra!?

— Calma Jeová, tu não quer comer alguma coisa?

— Ah, certo...

Aquilo fez Tom baixar a guarda, provavelmente Tord também iria fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Era realmente o melhor a se fazer. Levantou direto da cama, sem notar que o outro só havia se sentado com as pernas para fora e quase saiu do quarto deixando-o para trás.

Mas ele chamou a sua atenção com um assobio:

— Da próxima vez que tu quiser trepar, vê se avisa antes.

— VAI A MERDA, TORD!


End file.
